


A Home Away from Home

by noisys



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Angst and Porn, Au Ra Raen (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noisys/pseuds/noisys
Summary: It was a small tent in the steppe, hidden away between the rocky cliffs a little ways from the mol tribe's settlement.Ariksar and Tora head there for a night, just to check on things, and perhaps make better memories.
Relationships: Au Ra Characters/Au Ra Characters (Final Fantasy XIV), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Character(s), Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A Home Away from Home

**Author's Note:**

> You do not perceive me after reading this, thank you :)

He rarely went back there anymore. It was a small tent in the steppe, hidden away between the rocky cliffs a little ways from the mol tribe's settlement. This tent of his was more like a temporary recuperation room rather than a place of peace. Under the intricately woven rugs that were draped across the floor were a couple of blood stained floorboards, some sported a few holes left from the time he had to stab his Tutelary into the ground for support, and some traces of rot from the rain water that had soaked through. 

The tent was more than enough for him during his time spent in the Azim Steppe almost a year ago, when he found going back to Shirogane a little too much (he'd rather not have his company mates clean up after him). It housed things that were given to him by his precious friends from the Mol tribe, and a bunch of other knick knacks that didn't fit into his Eorzean room. Perhaps it was an effort to try to make some sense of belonging to his origins that he had wanted to stay in the steppe for a while, but it was futile. It didn't become a place of good memories, just a place of pain and solitude.

Coming back now felt a little different. The Orl tribe had left the steppe in an attempt to flee from the Garleans when he was too young to remember, with feet so tiny he likely never left a footprint in the steppe soil. He didn't need to pretend nor force himself to belong anymore, no need to get himself in trouble to feel like he was part of his race. 

He knew he'd have to return a few times a year to make sure things were in order, but he never thought he'd be bringing someone along with him this time. It felt too personal to ever have anyone else in the tent, but for Tora, he would make an exception. Disabling the main barrier, he pushed past the heavy drapery that greeted them at the entrance. 

He stepped in tenderly, making sure that the floorboards were still intact. It had been a while since the last visit, thanks to his adventures in Novrandt and the time he had spent in the Firmament (partially moping about while trying to come to terms with finding out about his past) afterwards. Candle lit in one hand, he went around the tent, lighting up each lamp that hung from the sides and those that lay on the surfaces. It was a lovely evening, and the lamps illuminated the red cloth walls of the tent well. Layers upon layers of heavy and colourfully dyed drapery hung from the roof and along the sides, each one contributed by the Mol tribe's weavers and some fashioned by himself. The rugs and cushions were collected as hand-me-downs, while the bed was something he'd put together himself. 

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll get us both some tea," Ariksar said softly. He'd been feeling uncomfortable about the whole situation for a while, but now that they're finally here, he felt all the tension release and it had undoubtedly eaten up his energy. 

He made his way over to the hingan style stove and fetched some water from his backpack. The Mol tea leaves he had stored in the shelves nearby were some that he saved from his endeavours with the namazu and their festival preparations. With the water for the tea being boiled atop the fire pit, he settled down next to Tora on the cushions and leaned against his shoulder. "I'm tired."

"We've been travelling on our Yols since late morning, of course you are," Tora whispers back, reaching out to Ariksar's hair and combing his fingers through it. He shifts slightly for Ariksar to lean into him more, and nuzzles the soft dark blue hair with one of his horns while wrapping his arms around the smaller male. "I like it here, the place smells like you. Earthy and sweet at the same time."

Ariksar closes his eyes, letting out a soft chuckle. "You embarrass me. I'm relieved that you have taken to this place, but," he extends a leg and nudges the edge of one of the small rugs to drag it aside, revealing the blood stained floorboards beneath it. The stains looked nothing more than deep brown patches, but as an experienced healer on the field, Tora knew what that was immediately. He felt Tora inhale a sharp breath, before tightening his arms around his waist. "...I told you, I don't have many fond memories here, and I'm not proud of it either," Ariksar leans in further, but not before giving the rug another nudge to put it back in its original place. 

Tora exhales shakily, the imagery of Ariksar coming in bloody and battle-worn with no one around to help. What if he was injured beyond healing? What if no one knew that he was injured and needed help? What if... 

He lifts a hand up and gives Ariksar a small flick on the forehead, getting a soft yelp in response. "Promise me you won't go back to that ever again, Ais? I am now here for you."

"Tch, that was unnecessary! But I promise. I'm not going back there, I know where I belong now."

They sat there for a while, Tora rubbing circles into Ariksar's back and feeling the edges of his scales through his shirt.

"So...how did you wash up around here? I don't see any basin around," Tora looks around, wondering if he'd be able to scrub the floorboards clean one day. 

"Mmm there's a bucket around the back, there's towels in the basket over here, and I used a stream in the cave nearby. It's the best you can get out here, and it had enough *yawn* privacy for my liking." Ariksar mumbled into Tora's shirt sleepily.

Tora pats him gently, and the kettle starts to whistle. "Come now, it's a little early to hit the hay. We've yet to wash and visit our Mol friends for a meal too." To which Ariksar grumbles and gets up begrudgingly.

\--------------

"That was incredibly refreshing, and I wonder why I haven't done that in years!" Tora exclaims, returning from a dip in the stream. 

"Wonders of a natural hot spring stream in the mountainside, no?" Ariksar replies in content under the nest of cushions on the bed. It was a cold night, and the layers of silk, wool and leather in the form of cushions and sheets could've put Ariksar to sleep in a few mere moments if he wasn't trying to be a little more gracious in the presence of his first visitor.

They had returned from their hearty dinner with the Mols, where they told the tales of their adventures in Novrandt and more. Cirina and the children were so intrigued by the stories that they had rained questions upon questions upon the both of them, and by the time they were done it was almost 11pm. Ariksar could feel himself drifting off, and had excused himself first to take a dip in the stream. Tora remained for a while to put the children to bed, before going towards the cave himself.

"I can barely see you there. It looks comfortable… but would the bed be big enough for us both?" Tora walks up to the edge of the bed and considers for a moment, before he climbs on top of the little mound that Ariksar is buried under. "Bah! You're heavy! Ow ow that's my tail you're kneeling on-" and shuffling ensued. 

Tora laughs heartily as he attempts to hold down the sheets to prevent the other from finding an escape, occasionally finding a limb and poking at it to tease. "H-Hey! It's getting too warm -ack- I'm going to start sweating, please let me o-" Ariksar struggles and laughs as he tries to slide out of the sheets, only to have Tora suddenly lifting it all and shoving the sheets to the side. He lies down beside Ariksar, shifting as he tries to keep himself on the small bed. "Haha, it's a little smaller than the one in your room back in Shiro. Forgive me, Ais, you're going to have to put up with me doing this-" he finishes by pulling Ariksar into a tight hug from behind.

"Wh- Hey that's my line..." He feels Tora's breath against his nape, and he’s made very conscious about their positions. He knows better than to move too suddenly for he may get a bad scratch from the tips of Tora's horns, so he feels around for it instead, earning a soft moan from Tora when his fingertips trace up the side of the horn. "Are you sure you would want to do that? You're going to make me lose it, Ariksar..."

The breathy whisper made Ariksar shudder, all sleepiness had evaporated and had been replaced with something primal. It made him nervous just like the first time they did it in the privacy of his room back at the company house, except this time he wouldn’t have to hold himself back. No one is around for malms...no one but just the two of them. 

He had not realised that Tora had gripped the hem of his shirt and slid it up some until he felt the warmth of a palm against his skin gently moving up his chest under the cloth. Slender fingers trailed down from his collarbone, tracing the scales ever so meticulously, before laying themselves - just slightly hesitantly - on the smooth skin of his chest. Ariksar breathes in in anticipation for what’s coming, and Tora takes a moment before planting a kiss on his nape.

“Unf… Tora, you tease. You’re the one that’s driving me insan- Ah!” a soft, wet sensation made its way from his exposed shoulder to his neck, stopping his train of thought. 

“I’ll give you everything. Don’t worry, Ariksar. My love,” he breathes against Ariksar’s skin. “Tell me if it’s too much, and I will stop.”   
  
“Don’t you dare stop if you started this, you hear me?” Ariksar flings a small cushion behind him, hitting Tora on his hip. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

“Haha, I keep my promises. I’ll make sure that you’ll have good memories to look back on here from today, Ariksar.”

Tora touches the tip of a scar on Ariksar’s chest, slowly drawing a line down to his nipple to give it a light rub. Ariksar jolts in response, feeling heat pooling down in his cotton pants. Tora acknowledges that by pulling him in closer with his other arm, pressing his hips into the curve of Ariksar’s ass. Ariksar whimpers slightly, feeling the bulge and heat so vividly in the cold night. “You’re...you’re really warm…” He had subconsciously wrapped his long tail around Tora’s hip, to which Tora chuckled at.  _ Ah, to have a tail that expressed your feelings more honestly than your words would. _

“Just tell me you want more.”

“And you are embarrassing me. Stop talking,” Ariksar pouts. 

“Your tail is telling me everything, but I want to hear it from your voice instead,” Tora pinches a nipple between his fingers and tweaks it slowly and continuously, dragging out a half swallowed moan from Ariksar.

“Nnn just do it alread- Aah-!” His mind was going fuzzy, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

“You’re holding back, my love. Tell me how much more you want it, and I’ll give this little one a break,” Tora’s words melt like butter with the over-stimulation he was giving Ariksar. Tora decides he should give one more push, his free hand cupping Ariksar’s crotch through the thin cloth while still massaging his nipple. He gets soft little “Ah-ah-ah”s, but he isn’t satisfied yet. He wants his love to enjoy himself, to forget about his surroundings. He gives him a gentle press, and drags two fingers from the base to the tip, earning a pleasant loud moan from his lover. 

Ariksar couldn’t take anymore of the teasing, his mind drawing blanks at comebacks. He gives in, rocking his hips against Tora’s dick. “Please, Tora, I-I want more. Give me e-everything,” he whimpers.

“ _ There we go,” _ Tora coos, sitting up to give Ariksar a soft kiss on his lips. 

Tora swiftly discards his own pants, exposing himself to the cold night air. He resists a shiver while he lifts Ariksar onto his knees, placing his lover between his own spread legs. While it was a shame that he wouldn’t be able to observe his expressions this time, he’s sure that Ariksar would enjoy this position. He gives Ariksar’s waistband a tug, and slides the cotton down his pale legs. He observed a small wet patch on the cloth, and made a mental note to do the laundry tomorrow morning. Ariksar helped by removing his own shirt, shuddering as the cloth made friction against his hard and sore nipples. His mind in a haze, he did not think about how Tora was intending to give it to him today as he kneeled facing away from his significant other. He leaned back into his lover, craving the body heat.

Tora reaches for something by the side of the bed, a vial of lavender oil he placed earlier because he just  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t be able to control himself. He slicks himself and his fingers generously before gripping Ariksar’s hip with one hand, and the other tenderly cupping his ass. Ariksar had a lot speeding through his brain at that point, but it went blank when a finger slipped into his hole. A little nudge, and a curl of the digit prodding at his sensitive spot made his legs give out. Tora gripped him harder to support him and continued to massage that one spot, getting groans and a lot of lewd noises out of Ariksar. He slips out and adds a second finger in together this time, Ariksar whimpering and shaking at the larger intrusion. It wasn’t their first time and he’d done this to himself before, but he could never get used to it. The unpredictable movements made him extra sensitive, and he’d make a small noise despite himself every time Tora purposely missed the sweet spot by a little while scissoring.

“You look amazing, Ariksar,” Tora whispers, admiring the curves of Ariksar’s back and hips, how his scales complement the shapes of his muscles down to his tail, “you’re doing amazing. Just a little more.”

The compliments went straight to his groin, precum already dripping from the tip, “T-Tora please, I can’t last much longer-” Ariksar pleads, breathy and shaking. He turns slightly to try to face Tora, arching his back, “Hurry up…”

The sight of how flustered Ariksar already looked just from being fingered was enough to make him lose his sense of control. Ariksar sighed in frustration when the digits slid out and left him empty, whining at the loss. Tora chuckled a little, placing a kiss on Ariksar’s hip. He lifted his lover and positioned him above his dick, and slowly brought him down, inch by inch. Ariksar squirmed at the painfully slow pace he was forced to lower himself at, and the sound he made when Tora was fully sheathed inside him was...something. He knew Tora felt that groan as his dick twitched inside him, filling him up so fully and pressing against his sensitive spot. “Nngh...You took it all in…” Tora savored the warmth that enveloped him, making him see sparks. He presses a hand against Ariksar’s lower belly, fingers massaging around the subtle bulge that had formed and received a  _ sweet, sweet  _ moan of lust as a reward. “Ariksar, your body is so lewd for me…” 

“Nnngh...you pervert-” Ariksar brought a hand over Tora’s holding it in place despite his insult.

Tora lifted Ariksar up and brought him down again at an increased pace, the breathy moans and lustful Ahs and Oohs slipping out of Ariksar were growing haggard. The lewd slapping of skin flooding their hearing senses, and the friction of their tails intertwining and holding each other filled Tora with lust as he started rocking his hips in rhythm. Tora presses harder against his lover’s stomach, feeling Ariksar tightening around him every time he applies more pressure.

“That’s too har-”, Ariksar’s words cut off as hands were back on his chest, groping and massaging. With a few tugs, flicks and rough rubbing, he felt himself nearing. “You- I’m- Ah-” and with a choked mewl, he was brought over the edge and came over his torso and bed. 

“ _ Anata…”  _ Tora uttered in his haze as the mewl from Ariksar caught him off guard and went straight to his groin. 

“You’re so cute… Hold on for me a little while longer, alright?” he mumbled as he pressed his lips against Ariksar’s horns, giving it a lick and nibble. Ariksar melted into it and slumped forward in exertion, bringing his hands in front of him to support himself. Tora held him up and slowly brought Ariksar off him to turn him around. Now facing each other, Tora had full view of the mess Ariksar had become, his blush running all the way down to his neck and cheeks stained with tears that had fallen. He pulled him into a hug and kissed his tears away. Slowly sinking him down again for a few last thrusts, all while giving his overstimulated lover a couple of bites on the side of his neck. Ariksar moaned and whined, his hole sore and feeling a little numb. 

Tora gave a hard, final thrust before emptying himself inside, groaning in blissful pleasure. He’d never felt this good, to be  _ this deep _ , this  _ warm,  _ on a night as cold as this. The sheets could not compare. 

“Don’t take it out…” Ariksar sleepily murmured into Tora’s horn, giving it several kisses and licks. Tora smirks in response, complying as he slowly shifted to lie on his side, with Ariksar’s back to him. He could feel Ariksar twitching around him, overstimulated and raw. His breaths had begun to fall slowly and evenly. 

“I’m going to clean you up, my love-” he was about to pull out before Ariksar grabbed him by the wrist. “Don’t...Leave it to tomorrow...It’s pleasant and warm,” he said, eyes closed with a weak smile. 

* * *

Ariksar could hear the birds calling and the heat settling in the air. His rose quartz eyes fluttered open, still half in a post-sex daze. Humidity stuck to his skin and he was feeling a little gross. The next thing he realised was that Tora was still inside him under the sheets, his insides still filled with his lover’s seed. He puts his hands to his face and groans with embarrassment, wondering what had gotten into himself to request something like that out of his lover.

“Good morning,  _ anata, _ ” Tora mumbled from behind him, reaching out pulling him closer, nuzzling his nape. Ariksar moans softly from the stimulus inside of him. He realises that Tora is hard again, and he whines. “I… I’m going to die… How are you still hard, pervert?!”

“Perhaps you should look at yourself too, my love,” Tora chuckles, bringing his hand to wrap around Ariksar’s half hard dick. 

“Let’s wrap this one up and then we get ourselves cleaned, shall we?”

* * *

Although Ariksar would never admit it, he felt _content_ as he lay on his side waiting for Tora to come back from the stream with clean water. The sensation of the warm seed filling him so much that it was slipping out was something _so_ _embarrassingly perverse_ , and he was ashamed to actually _like_ it. He was starting to think he was the actual pervert here. Not like Tora ever needed to know.

Now that this had happened, he’d certainly look back and think about how _incredible_ it felt to be able to enjoy himself without holding back, and how he’d actually enjoyed his stay in this home away from home for the first time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not entertaining any crits because this was just...pwp writing at 3am


End file.
